History Lessons
by HarryPotterTwin
Summary: Of all the men to find during an apocalypse… and of all the places to be… her boyfriend had to be the overgrown child. Especially when it came to Civil War museums.


**History Lessons  
A Oneshot**

**A/N-** Hello guys! I know I should probably apologize for not updating 'For Those You Love' but yeah. Here we are. I'm sorry guys!

Now, as some of you know, I'm part of the Roleplaying **_(RP)_** community on Tumblr. I RP as Lee Everett from TWDG _(But I guess you already know that)_. And basically, myself and my friend Emily were talking about something that could have happened if Lee had survived, where he just becomes a huge, overgrown child when they go to Parker's Run _(the Civil War site in Episode 4 of Season 2)_.

Emily is a Bonnie RPer. And together we developed the ship 'BonLee'. Yeah, I know. It's a little weird, right? **_(if you want to read more into the ship, go to tagged/jadedjunkie) _**

Anyway, we were discussing this, and my real-life friend wanted to read this. So, here you go you adorable fuck!

Hope you guys enjoy! Please be sure to leave a review at the bottom, and I'll be sure to update FTYL ASAP! Thanks guys!

* * *

"Kenny! Come on, man! You gotta tell us what to do!" Lee said, his remaining hand set gently on Clementine's shoulder as he stared on helplessly at the rest of the group. They were standing by the memorial statue at Parker's Run, near the Civil War Site's entrance. And it was safe to say they were up shit's creek without a paddle. They'd managed to get out of that crazy guy's camp. But it wasn't without it's casualties.

Although Lee didn't know them too well, it still hurt that Nick, Sarah and Carlos hadn't made it. Because quite simply, he knew how much they'd meant to everyone else. Especially Carlos to Rebecca, who was eagerly awaiting Kenny's response to the other man's urging. After all, they were kind of on a time limit.

"I… Alright, alright…" The Floridian finally said, pacing slightly, and looking at Lee with his remaining eye. "Lee, will you go check out any nearby buildings? We need blankets, water, and meds; basically anything you can find. Okay?"

The tall man nodded, gulping slightly and looking around, his eyes locking onto Bonnie's, who was standing with her arm around Rebecca, mumbling words of encouragement and comfort to her. They shared a worried look, silently communicating. It seemed that they could do that without words now; after so long of travelling together. I guess that just comes with the territory. They were both worried about Rebecca; and said woman's impending motherhood.

"Uh… Right… Jane, you go check out the observatory with Clementine." Kenny continued, oblivious to the couple, who were now completely focused on the task at hand. "And… Uh… Someone has to go with Lee to check out the buildings. Anyone want to-?"

"No!" Everyone said almost in unison, including Clementine and Tracey; the little girl he and Bonnie had adopted, upon finding her on her own as a baby. They couldn't have gotten luckier in finding her, as she both looked like Bonnie enough to pass as hers, and that the small girl had brought them together. The tiny redhead blushed, looking up at her dad in slight shame.

The man in question's face filled with confusion and a little hurt, his shoulders slumping. "Hey… What's so bad about going with me, huh?" He asked, his brow furrowing, as he gently smoothed down Tracey's hair, as if telling her that he wasn't mad at _her_.

However, the adults seemed to share sideway glances at each other, with Kenny eventually speaking. "Well… Buddy… You see…"

"I'll go with him." Bonnie's voice sounded, clear as day as she interrupted the man's words. She seemed to be bracing herself for what was coming. And this only added to Lee's confusion. "We… We work well together, right? Had to all those months. Plus we're fast."

Over to the side, it seemed that Luke was bristling in fury. "Now hang on a _damn_ minute." He started, glaring at the two. "D'you guys really think we're all that dumb? What? As soon as our backs are turned, and you're outta sight, I'm sure blankets and water'll be pushed right from your minds." He snarled, glaring at the pair.

It took Lee a second to realize exactly what the younger man was saying, before he let out a laugh, and rolled his eyes. "_Please_." He scoffed, in slight disbelief at his words. "No _way_. I'm sure we can _contain_ ourselves. We **_have_** managed for three years, after all." He said sarcastically, before slowly kneeling next to the two girls, locking eyes with each of them.

"Hey… Tracey… You listen to Clementine while Mommy and I are gone, okay?" He warned softly, pecking both of their foreheads and smoothing their hairs. "You both be good. I mean that. No wandering off."

"Yeah." Bonnie added, crouching down and pulling the girl close for a tight hug. "And don't think you can get away with any mischief. Kenny and Rebecca are gonna be watchin' your _every_ move. You hear me, young lady? And Clem? You be careful hon'."

"_Yes_ momma…" Tracey said, lowering her head and backing into Clementine, who wrapped her arm around the girl and nodded to the adults, silently confirming to them that she'd be okay.

"No problem, Bonnie… See you guys when you get back…" Clementine said softly, as the two adults stood and started over to the others.

And, within ten minutes, they were on their way,

"So…" Lee smirked, his hand stuffed in his pocket as they walked, making sure his eyes and ears were open, as to not get jumped by anyone or anything dangerous. "You'll… You'll have to restrain yourself out here, huh? Just in case you jump my bones." He chuckled, cocking an eyebrow at her.

He noted a slight blush crossing her cheeks as she giggled along with him. "Yeah, Lee. You're just that irresistible." She played along; her southern twang more evident than ever, obviously exaggerating every word with sarcasm. "It's been absolute _Hell_ livin' with 'ya these last few years… Havin' to _restrain_ myself so much..."

"Hell yeah." He answered, smirking playfully at her and reaching out, his hand ruffling her hair playfully, which earned a small . "I mean, you got a hunk like me going around camp… God knows how you did it."

**Half An Hour Later**

The red-head huffed, hearing Lee rambling on and on about the damn coats for the third time since they'd set foot inside the museum. She just puffed out her cheeks, mentally cursing her own damn luck. Of all the men to find during an apocalypse… and of all the places to be… her boyfriend had to be the overgrown child. Especially when it came to Civil War museums.

But to be perfectly fair, she hadn't seen him this happy in so long. Especially after what happened before Carver's place…

God, she regretted doing that to him. Just walking out with the supplies and Tracey, without even so much as a goodbye. And it killed her inside to see him getting interrogated by the madman. But the way he was now… god it was like seeing a different man!

He seemed to almost bounce around the room, looking at the displays at the same time as scavenging whatever he could. And seeing this… the way he was acting, it made her heart melt.

Although she could live without the constant facts coming her way. That much was a given. And as she turned back to what she was doing, one last thought drifted through her mind, making a small smile tug at her lips for the first time in what felt like forever.

_"He's lucky I love him…"_


End file.
